Vs. Azurill
Vs. Azurill is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 2/2/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan travel across the bridge on Route 114. They make it across, when an Azurill hops on its tail across their path. Azurill: Azu! Azu! Azu! Azu! Misty: Aw! It’s so cute! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Marill. Azurill's tail is large and bouncy. It is packed full of the nutrients this Pokémon needs to grow. Azurill can be seen bouncing and playing on its big, rubbery tail. Ian: Pre-evolved form of Marill? Misty: Yes! That means it’s a Water type! Max: Actually, Azurill is a Normal type. Though it’ll evolve into the Water type Marill. Misty: That’s good enough for me! Go, Chinchou! Misty throws the Pokéball, choosing Chinchou. Chinchou: Chinchou! Misty: Quick, use, huh? Azurill had hopped along into the forest, though they can still hear it. Azurill: (In distance) Azu! Azu! Azu! Misty: Get back here! Chinchou, come on! Misty takes off running after Azurill, the others following. Azurill approaches a lake, when Misty catches up with it. Misty: Chinchou! Stop it with Signal Beam! Chinchou’s antennas glow, as it fires a multi-colored beam. It hits Azurill, though it isn’t that harmed much by it. The others catch up, Max astonished. Max: But, Normal types don’t resist anything! That should’ve done a lot more damage! Ian: Hm. Perhaps Fairy types resist Bug moves as well. Brendan: Huh? What’s a Fairy type? Max: Oh, get with the times, Brendan! The Fairy type is the newly discovered Pokémon type, founded by Professor Oak and Elise. It is completely immune to Dragon moves. Ian: The Marill family is confirmed to be part Fairy. And since Normal types have no immunities, then the resistance can only come from the Fairy type. Azurill faces them, angry. Azurill: Azu! Misty: Now we’re ready to go! Chinchou, use Bubble Beam! Chinchou fires a stream of bubbles, as Azurill Splashes over the attack, bounced up into the air. Azurill comes down, striking Chinchou with Slam attack. Chinchou skids back, taking it. Misty: Not bad! Now, go for Spark! Chinchou charges at Azurill, Sparking with electricity. Azurill Splashes back, firing a Bubble attack, a weaker stream of bubbles released than Chinchou’s. Chinchou plows through it, though slows down. Azurill uses Splash to hop away, and goes into the water. Misty: Now I’ve got you! Chinchou, Spark! Chinchou heads over to the water, putting its antennas in. Chinchou uses Spark, electrocuting the water. Azurill floats back up, defeated. Misty: Go, Pokéball! Misty throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Azurill in. The Pokéball floats in the water, as it shakes. It locks, as Chinchou swims out to get the Pokéball. Misty: Alright! I caught an Azurill! Lotad: Lo. A Lotad floats belly up, as dozens more of them surface in the same manner. Misty: Ah! Did I do that?! Ian: Yes. Brendan: Ian! Aren’t we supposed to say that it’s not her fault? Ian: But it is. Misty: You’re not helping, Ian! Natalie: Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! A girl a little older than Max comes storming over, with big red hair. Natalie: This is private property! You are trespassing! And worse, you assaulted all of our Lotad! Misty: Ah! (She bows) I’m so sorry! Natalie: Sorry doesn’t cut it! You’re going to have to pay… Nicole: Natalie! Natalie’s older sister, Nicole, approaches. Nicole has blue hair, wearing a pink shirt, green skirt and a blue apron over it. Brendan’s face lights up, infatuated. Nicole: There’s no need to yell at them. I apologize for my sister’s behavior. Brendan: (Smoothly) Oh, it’s no trouble at all. I understand how younger siblings can be impulsive. Max: Like you’re one to talk! Brendan: See? They’re naturally rude. Anyway, we are technically the ones in the wrong. While pursuing a wild Pokémon, my friend here accidentally shocked your, uh, lily pad Pokémon. Chinchou returns to Misty, her taking the Azurill Pokéball and returning Chinchou. Misty: (Mumbling) Way to throw me under the bus. Max: Shows how much you know about Pokémon! Those are Lotad! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head. Nicole: Shocked them, huh? Well, it shouldn’t be too bad. The Lotad are part Grass type, so it wasn’t too harmful. Brendan: Either way, we apologize. If there is anything we can do to help remedy the situation… Nicole: Well, Rita needed some help fixing the pipes. We own a flower shop, and grow all sorts of berries. You wouldn’t happen to know how to fix those, would you? Brendan: I may be able to help her out. Misty: (Mumbling) Wow, what a flirt. Max: (Mumbling) Wow, what a liar. Natalie: (Mumbling) Wow, what an idiot. End Scene Brendan is assisting Rita with the pipes. Rita has short green hair, and is wearing a green plumber suit, wielding a wrench. Brendan is simply sitting by the toolbox, a big lump on his head. Brendan: This is a dangerous profession. You must be pretty skilled to do this. Rita: Nah. Just a necessity. Natalie is walking with a large group of Lotad, which are watering the garden with Water Gun. Misty follows, with Wingull, Mudkip and Psyduck helping out. Ian is watching Nicole cook, while Max is watching the Lotad. Max: It isn’t common for Lotad to learn Water Gun. And there are so many that can. Natalie: Yep! Our Lotad are unique and awesome! Ian: So, what’s the pink berry here? Nicole: That’s a Pecha Berry. It’s one of the sweetest berries, and can be used to cure poison. I’m surprised that you don’t know some of these. Misty: Me and Ian aren’t from the Hoenn region. Ian: I’ve had a few experiences with berries, being the Oran, Berry, and one that is super spicy. Natalie: Super spicy? You mean this one? Natalie picks a Tamato Berry, bringing it over to him. He takes it, examining it. Ian: That’s the one. What does it do in battle? Nicole: Nothing. It is quite popular in making Pokéblocks. Max: Pokéblock? Nicole: They are snacks that can be made for Pokémon, creating different textures and flavors. Rita: Brendan, give me an 11 mm. Brendan: Uh, right! Brendan looks through the toolbox, pulling out a wrench, giving it to her. She gets ready to use it, when she stops. Rita: This is an 8 mm. Brendan: Oh! Right! Lotad: Lotad. A Lotad walks over to Brendan. Brendan: Oh, hey there little guy. You know which one is an 11? Lotad: Lo. Lotad walks over, sticking its head into the toolbox. It comes out with a wrench, as Brendan gives it to Rita. Rita: There we go. Thanks, Lotad. Lotad: Lo! Nicole: Dessert time! We’ve got Oran Berry pie! Natalie: Oh, yay! Brendan: I bet it is delicious as you are thoughtful, Nicole! Coming! Brendan runs over, as he trips on a root. He face plants into the Tamato Berry Ian had put down on the table. He screams in pain, as the Tamato juice got into his eyes and mouth. Brendan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Brendan falls to his back, rolling around. Rita and Ian look unamused, Nicole and Misty look worried, while Natalie and Max laugh. Lotad walks over, and watches Brendan roll for a minute. Lotad then blasts him with Water Gun, washing his face. Brendan: Ah. Brendan lies down, relaxing. Brendan: Thanks, little guy. Lotad: Lo. Lotad walks over, and then stops right on top of Brendan’s face, resting on it. Brendan: (Muffled) Why me? Later, the group is getting ready to go. Nicole: Here you go, Ian. A complete list of the berries of the Hoenn Region and their effects. Ian: Thanks. This will definetely add some versatility to my foods. Brendan: Yes, thank you so much for your hospitality. Parting is such sweet sorrow, but I hope we meet again! Rita: Yeah. Just, get some home repair skills before you try it again. Misty: Thanks again, and sorry about before! Natalie: It’s fine! I’m sorry for yelling at you. The group walks off, as Lotad swims after them. It comes out of the water, and waddles after them. Lotad: Lotad. Brendan: Huh? (He looks back.) Where you going, Lotad? Lotad: Lo Lotad. Misty: I think it wants to travel with you, Brendan. Brendan: Huh?! Me?! Max: There’s a shocker. I thought it’d be smart enough to stay away from you. Brendan: Oh, ha-ha! Very funny. I accept! Go, Pokéball! Brendan throws a Pokéball, sucking Lotad in. It shakes then locks, Brendan picking it up. Brendan: Oh, yeah! I caught, a Lotad! Main Events * Misty catches an Azurill. * It's revealed that Azurill is part Fairy type. * It's revealed that Fairy types resist Bug type moves. * Ian learns about the different berries of the Hoenn region. * Brendan catches a Lotad. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Natalie * Nicole * Rita Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Azurill (Misty's, newly caught) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Lotad (Brendan's, newly caught) * Lotad Trivia * The Azurill appearing is based off the Azurill to appear in the anime episode A Ruin With a View! * This episode is the first to feature the Fairy Research Arc since Elise left the main cast. * It's revealed that Brendan has no home improvement skills. * Brendan's Lotad is based off Brock's Lotad in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan